


Bedlam

by alexcat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sean has a final look at the asylum.





	

That was where they’d held him, In the room all the way down at the end of the hall. They’d told everyone that he was on location, that he had gone on sabbatical. It was all lies. He’d been here, cuffed to the bed so he couldn’t harm himself. 

His assistant had found him alone, nearly dead, babbling about monsters and being abandoned. It had taken a month to remember his own name. After that, things moved quickly and he’d recovered. 

Viggo had picked him up.. “See? It’s just an old ruin. I’m here and it can’t hurt you anymore.”


End file.
